Current systems use geographic positioning information from a location tracking device located in a vehicle to perform various functions such as determining shortest path trips. Conventional systems use algorithms such as the A* algorithm on geographic positioning information to identify the shortest paths of trips based on the geographic positioning information. However, using the conventional A* algorithm to determine the shortest path of a trip requires the calculation of edge costs of all edges in the trip. The application of conventional A* algorithm consumes much of the computing resources of the system, such as CPU usage and memory usage, since edge evaluation is computationally expensive and current systems calculate the edge costs of all edges in a trip.